Mortal Kombat (2011)
Index Title Screen Game Information Confirmed by Watching Streams *Krypt is huge with many areas, you do not only unlock tombs but also corpses. *Babalities are in and are hilarious. *Shao Kahn has all of his classic moves, he also throws his hammer and his victory pose has a blonde woman crawling to him. *Bosses have a super armor, think of SFIV's focus. *Story Mode has very short loading times. *Cyrax and Sektor's alt costumes are human. *You can either get Kintaro or Goro as a Sub-Boss. *Smoke's alt doesn't show his super fabulous hair and looks like a regular ninja (still human). *Bosses can taunt, Shao Kahn taunts and laughs. *Shang Tsung controlled by the AI can morph into multiple kombatants, not clear if the player can achieve this. *Nekropolis is where you see bios, endings, and models, it's like a showcase of every combatant and not menus like in MvC3. *Confirmed Game Modes *Test Your Might: Materials include: Pine Boards, Teak, Oak, Bamboo, Coal, Bricks, Marble, Silver, Gold, Iron, Titanium, Amber, Pearl, Sapphire, Diamond and Head. *Test Your Sight: Materials for the cups include: Bricks, Human Skulls, Severed Heads, Soul Box, Gold Bars, Diamond Bricks *Test Your Strike: Like Test Your Might but precision-based. *Test Your Luck: Also available in 2 players mode, a slot machine randomly selects kombat modifiers, can select the number of reels to spin, list of modifiers detailed below. *Challenge Tower *Endurance Mode *The Krypt *Nekropolis: You can see stats, bios, endings, music and art unlocks. *Fatality Tutorial *Practice/Training: Includes options to practice against a dummy, can customize dummy behavior, is available to practice single and tag kombat. *Offline Kombat Modes: 2 players: 1vs1, 2vs2 (tag), Tag Ladder; 3 players: 2vs1; 4 players: 2vs2. *Online Kombat Modes: 1vs1, 2vs2 (tag), 2vs2 (tag with 2nd player). *Test Your Luck Kombat Modifiers *Fight Modifiers: Cannot block, cannot throw, cannot jump, cannot dash, cannot perform special moves, cannot perform enhanced specials, cannot perform x-rays, cannot perform kombo breakers, speed increased, quick uppercut recovery, cannot perform kombos. *Meter Modifiers: hidden super meter, hidden health meter, super meter max, super meter regenerates over time, super meter depletes over time, no super meter, health meter regenerates over time, health meter depletes over time, reduced time limit, increased time limit, no time limit. *Status Modifiers: Lose health over time for the entire match, The last person hit is engulfed in flame, All attacks go through opponent's block, Directional controls are reversed, Attack buttons are randomized, Armor prevents reactions for 10 hits, 3+ hit kombos can stun the attacker, 5+ hit kombos can freeze opponents, May fall alseep every 5 seconds, *Successful attacks restore health, 5+ hit kombos can cause bleeding, Attack damage is increased, Attack damage is decreased, No arms. X-Rays Disabled, Start with 1% health. *Stage Modifiers: Floor randomly becomes magnetized, Floor randomly erupts in flame, Fireballs drop from the sky, Ice projectiles drop from the sky, Homing missile will track a random player, Stage is flipped upside down, Earthquakes shake the arena, Health recovery items will appear, Super Meter recovery items will appear, Stage will darken and brighten over time, Full screen dream effect. *Fun Modifiers: Explode when defeated, All blood will be a random color, No heads: X-Rays Disabled, Turned into a zombie: Will explode when defeated, Koins awarded upon winning fight, HUGE Koin award upon winning fight. Story ...Raiden is about to be killed by Shao Kahn, and just before he delivers the last blow, he sends a mental message to his earlier self, so the camera rewinds back to Mortal Kombat 1. The Raiden from back then gets a message and he doesn't know what's going on, but he knows something bad's going to happen, and the game spans Mortal Kombat 1, 2 and 3, retelling the story with an enlightened Raiden, and he's changing the course of things, so everything you've seen happen before – Liu Kang winning, the guys turning into cybernetic ninjas, are changed around, so you might see a character become cybernetic who wasn't before, and so you see a different version of events. Choose Your Fighter Selectable Fighters Downloadable Fighters Boss Characters *Goro *Kintaro Arenas Cheats Reviews Category:Games